Sertraline is a potent serotonin re-uptake inhibitor which has been demonstrated to be an effective antidepressant unrelated to marketed antidepressant agents. The objective of this study was to determine the pharmacokinetics of and tolerance to sertraline after single and multiple dose administration to children and adolescents with obsessive compulsive disorder or depression. The study is closed.